Dartmouth Love
by xoPinkMargarita
Summary: Bella gets accepted to Dartmouth.. Her First Choice College.. But things take a sudden turn when she sees who her Co-Ed Dorm Mate is...***ALL HUMAN***
1. 1: The Letter

**Dartmouth Love**

**By: xVSxAngelx**

**Note from Author: Well this is the first chapter so I hope that you like it.. I will try to have the 2nd chapter up by tomorrow**

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS ACCEPTED!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.. Stephenie Meyer does!**

Chapter 1: The Letter

Bella Swan has always looked forward to going to college. She sent in all of her college applications on time and was now waiting on a responce from her top college choice.

Bella rushed home from her day at work at Newton's Sporting Goods and checked the mail hoping for a big envelope from Dartmouth College in New Hampshire.

"YAY! It's here" Bella said excitedly.

She sat down at the kitchen table and tore open the envelope carefully and read the letter inside it..

_Dear Miss Bella Swan,_

_We are happy to inform you that you've been accepted into Dartmouth College._

_Please note all of the things that you'll need are in this packet. Be sure to take care_

_in looking over the stuff as they are important to your schooling at Dartmouth._

_We will have Orientation on August 20th and look forward to seeing you there._

_Your dorm room will be in the Seuss Hall and that is a Co-Ed hall so you will_

_be sharing your room with a young gentlemen who you will meet prior to Orientation._

_We look forward to seeing you attending our wonderful college and please don't_

_hesitate to come to the Admissions office if you have any questions at all._

_James Edward Wright_

_President of Dartmouth College_

Bella looked over the rest of the packet that came with the letter and inside it had her Dorm Room Assignment, Class Schedule, Food Card, Orientation information and

A little about her Dorm Roommate. She read over the information about her roommate and decided that this was going to be a good change for her. While she was reading over

stuff Charlie came home...

"Bells, I'm home!" Charlie called out.

"Hey Dad!" Bella said in response.

Charlie walked over to the Kitchen Table and saw that Bella was looking over her Dartmouth Packet. He smiled to himself and walked back to the coat rack to hang up his gun and his coat and walked back over to where Bella was sitting and stood over her.

"So, Dartmouth huh?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I am so excited. This is my first choice college and I am going to go to it in the fall." Bella said.

"Did you tell Renee yet? I mean she has to know that you got accepted and all." Charlie said.

"Erm, No.. I haven't gotten the chance to tell her.. I've just gotten home myself and the first thing I did was checked the mail and this packet was in there." Bella replied.

"Well I think that you should call her later on and tell her the good news at least." Charlie suggested.

"Yeah, I'll do that right before I go to bed." Bella said.

So Bella got up from the table and made dinner for Charlie and herself and they ate and after they ate Charlie went to watch the game on TV and Bella went to her room to check out the official Dartmouth website on her computer.

Ring Ring..

"Hello." Bella said.

"Yo Bella.. what's up?" Jacob asked.

Bella laughed at the sound of her best friends voice and said," I got my acceptance letter from Dartmouth today so I am going there in the fall."

"That's wonderful Bella.. I knew they would accept you with the grades that you have." Jacob said.

"Yeah, I start August 20th so that's 2 months away." Bella told him.

" You know I am going to have to visit you and stuff right?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I planned on you visiting.. It wouldn't be the same without my best friend.. you know that." Bella said.

"So do you know who your roommate is yet?" Jacob asked.

"No, They didn't give me a name.. only a description.. but he is from Forks though so that's a plus." Bella said.

"Woah, Hold up.. They GAVE you a guy as a roommate and he's from FORKS?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I was kinda shocked myself but I think I'll be alright with it once I get there and meet him and get settled.. ya know?" Bella said.

It was almost 9:00 in the evening and Bella had to go to work the next day so she ended the phone call and made the call to her mom and told her that she got the letter and then she went to bed.


	2. The Perfect Guy

Hey it's me the author.. Thank you so much for favorting my story and all of the reviews.. I enjoyed reading them all.  
Keep the Reviews coming though.. and here is Chapter 2!

Chapter 2: The Perfect Guy

Bella woke up the next morning and showered and got ready for work then she ate breakfast and hopped into her 1963 Red Ford Truck and went to Newton's Sporting Goods store. Bella walked into the store and Mike greeted her with a smile.

"Why Hello there Bella." Mike said to her.

"Hello Mike.. How are you today?" Bella asked.

"I'm doing just fantastic now that you're here." Mike said as he continued to stare at Bella.

So they got to work because Customers had walked into the store and Bella couldn't take her eyes off of this one guy.. He was a god according to her.. He had messy brown hair... dark eyes.. the perfect smile and looks that could kill. He was looking at random things in the store so Bella thought that it was a good time to go over to him and see if he needed any help.

"Hello, Do you need any assistance?" Bella asked him.

"Wow, You are so beautiful." He blurted out.

Bella blushed and said,"Umm, Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry.. I just was thinking outloud.. excuse me." He said.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"Edward... Edward Cullen" He said as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"My name is Bella Swan." She said as she took his hand and shook it.

"Oh right, You're Charlie Swan's daughter." He said.

Bella looked down to the floor and said,"Yeah, I am.."

"I was wondering... Would you like to go out on a date?" He asked her.

"Sure, I'd love to Edward.. But I'd better get back to work." She said to him.

So they exchanged phone numbers and he promised that he'd call her that night. So she got back to work and before she knew it it was time to go home.

xXx

Bella drove home thinking about Edward and when she got home she went straight up to her room and took off her shoes and jacket and picked up a good book to read till Charlie got home from work.

Ring... Ring...

"Hello." Bella said.

"Hello Beautiful." Edward replied.

Bella blushed even though he couldn't see her,"Hello Edward.. What's going on?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out on Friday night." He said.

"Sure, Do you know where my house is?" She asked him.

"Bella, Forks is a small town.. Everyone knows where everyones house is." He said as he laughed.

"Oh, That's right.. I am sorry." She said.

"No need to appologize with looks like yours angel." He said.

Just then Charlie came home and Bella ended the phone call...

"I've got to go now Edward.. My Dad is home and I got to start dinner." She said.

"Alright Angel.. See you on Friday night then." He said.

They both hung up the phone and Charlie walked over to the living room and turned on the game on TV while Bella started dinner in the kitchen.

"How was your day Bella?" Charlie called to her.

"It was good.. Nothing special happened." She said.

So she continued to make dinner and as soon as it was done they ate and they split off to do their own stuff for the night.


	3. A Wonderful Weekend

**I am so happy that I am getting GREAT Reviews and I had a bad week last week and didn't want to write but here is Chapter 3..  
I hope that I continue to get GREAT Reviews and Story Alerts & Favorites! You all are wonderful!**

Chapter 3: A Wonderful Weekend

It was soon Friday night and that could only mean one thing for Bella... Date night with Edward. So she rushed home.. Well as fast as she could in her old truck and raced in the door and got into the shower to get ready for her date with Edward. When she got out of the shower she picked out a nice blue blouse and some great looking blue jeans and then went downstairs to fix dinner for Charlie as she wasn't going to be home that night for dinner herself. As she was fixing dinner Charlie came home.

"Bella!" Charlie called out.

"I'm in the Kitchen Dad.. I am fixing dinner for you tonight because I am going out." Bella replied to him.

"Oh? And who are you going out with Bells?" Charlie said as he walked into the Kitchen.

"Oh.. Umm.. Edward Cullen." Bella said.

"Isn't that Dr. Cullen's Son?" Charlie asked her."

"Yeah, I think so.. Why?" Bella replied with a question.

"Because him and I go way back.. He moved to Forks just as I started working for the Police Station." Charlie explained.

"I met him this past week at work.. and he and I exchanged phone numbers and he asked me out on a date." Bella said.

"Just be careful Bells, You know that I care for you and I just don't want you to get heartbroken." Charlie said.

"He's supposed to be here around...." Bella started to say.

Knock Knock!

"That should be him now Charlie.. Why don't you get the door and meet him while I finish up with dinner." Bella said.

So Charlie left Bella to finish dinner in the kitchen while he went to answer the front door for Edward..

"Hello Son.. I am Bella's Father Charlie Swan.. I am also the Police Chief in Forks." Charlie said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Swan.. I am Edward Cullen.. I believe that you know my Father.. Carlisle Cullen." Edward said.

At that point Bella walked out from the Kitchen and both men turned and looked at her..

"What are you both staring at?" Bella asked the both of them.

"You Bells, You look very nice honey." Charlie said.

Edward cleared his throat and asked,"Are you ready to go Bella?"

"Yeah, I am.. Let's get going." Bella said.

"Not too late Bells, As I am going fishing with Billy tomorrow and I don't want to be up all night worrying about you.. So be home by 11:00 at the latest." Charlie said.

"I won't be late Dad." Bella said as she was walking out the door following Edward.

Bella and Edward got outside and parked out front of Bella's house was a Silver Shiny Volvo...

"Which Car are we taking tonight Edward?" Bella asked him.

"My Volvo.. It's just a bit faster than your truck there." He said as he chuckled.

So he opened the door for her and he stayed by the passenger side door till she got in and he closed it for her and then he walked over to his side of the car and got in himself and then as he started the car the CD he had in the CD player came on and Bella reconized the tune right away...

"Clair De Lune!" Bella exclaimed.

"You know this song?" Edward asked her.

"Yeah, Before I left Phoenix Arizona.. My Old Home.. My Step-Father Phil gave me some CDs to listen to while I was waiting for the plane at the airport and this was one of them." Bella explained to him.

"It's a very beautiful song." Edward said.

"Yes, It is a Very beautiful song." Bella agreed.

So they drove the whole way to Port Angeles in silence the rest of the car ride to dinner.. Bella would occasionally look over at Edward and wonder how this beautiful person could be interested in her.. and Edward would occasionally look over at Bella and wonder how a beautiful angel came into his life.

** xXx**

After they both ate dinner they just drove around till Edward got this idea in his head to take Bella to meet his family.. So they drove to his house.

"Wh- Where are we Edward?" Bella asked.

"Well... This is my house.. and I wanted you to meet my family." Edward said.

"Okay, I'm a bit nervous though.. Maybe you should help me calm down some." Bella said.

Edward walked over to her as he had been waiting for this moment ever since he layed eyes on Bella in Newton's Outfitters when he first met her... He looked into her eyes and then tilted his head a bit and they both closed their eyes and their lips met.. softly at first and then the kiss deepened.. Just as the kiss was getting good Alice walks out and sees them making out...

"Well, I thought I senced my loving brother out here with someone." Alice said.

Bella blushed as she had been caught making out with Edward...

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my Sister Alice." Edward said.

Alice fluttered over to Bella and gave her a hug and said,"I just have this feeling that we are going to be the BEST of friends!"

"Nice to meet you Alice.. I'm Bella Swan.. Chief Swan's Daughter." Bella said.

"Oh, The whole town knows about you Bella.. You don't have to mention that you're the Chief's Daughter." Alice said.

So they all walked into the house and Emmett and Rosalie were on the stairs talking and they looked over to see Edward with a strange girl....

"Edward.. Who is this Beautiful young lady?" Emmett said as he walked towards Edward.

"Emmett, I'd like you to meet Bella.. I met her at Newton's Outfitters the other day and she just took my breath away." Edward said to him.

Emmett held out his hand to Bella and she shyly reached out and shook his hand...

"Very nice to meet you Emmett." Bella said.

"The Pleasure is all mine." Emmett replied.

Rosalie just snarled at Bella but didn't go over to meet her so Edward just pointed at her...

"There is my other Sister Rosalie.. I don't know why she is acting like that though." Edward said.

Just as Edward said that Esme, Jasper and Carlisle came into the living room...

"Mom, Dad, Jasper.. I would like for you to meet Bella.. She is the Chief's Daughter." Edward said to them.

"Oh! Bella.. you are a vision.. and you are so beautiful!" Esme excitedly exclaimed.

"Welcome to our home Bella.. So nice to meet you." Carlisle said.

"It's so nice to meet the both of you also." Bella said.

Bella looked at the time and it was 10:50 PM and she said to Edward, "I think you'd better take me home now.. I don't want Charlie to worry."

So they both said bye to Edward's Family and he drove Bella home... When they got to her house he grabbed her arm and stopped her from getting out right away...

"Bella, I would love to go out on another date with you sometime.. Would Next Friday be alright?" Edward asked.

"Yes, That would be wonderful." Bella said.

Edward kissed her one last time before she got out of the car and Bella walked into the house and upstairs to her room and that was the first night she dreamed about Edward Cullen.


	4. A Few Months Later

**So Sorry that this Chapter is so late.. but I went away for New Years and I've been lazy ever since so here is Chapt. 4 and Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Don't freak out if you see me repost the first 3 chapters. :) **

Chapter 4: A Few Months Later

Bella's new car was all packed and ready to go to Dartmouth... She got this new car as a,"Going away" Present from Charlie because he didn't think that her beat up old Truck could make it to Dartmouth.

"Well Dad, this is it.. I hope that you can survive by yourself.. You don't cook you know." Bella teased Charlie.

"Eh, I'll be fine as long as they don't close the fishing hole or the pizza place." Charlie teased back.

"Just in case.. I cooked a months worth of meals and froze them so you'll have plenty of food to eat.. I didn't want you to go hungry." Bella told Charlie.

"Thank you Bells.. you're always thinking of your dear old dad." Charlie said as he hugged her his own way.

"So I'd better get going now.. I don't want to miss anything that the school has planned." Bella said as she started up her new car and pulled out of the driveway.

Charlie waved to her and stood outside till he couldn't see her car anymore... Bella turned on some music to pass the time while driving to New Hampshire... as she was driving her cell phone text message indicator went off...

"Hello Beautiful.. I just wanted to text you and tell you to have a safe trip to Dartmouth.. I'll be thinking about you day and night. You are so special to me and I love you. - Edward"

"Awww, He is so wonderful.. I am so glad to be going out with a sweet and wonderful guy as him." Bella thought to herself and she read over the text message.

xXx

Days passed and Bella finally reached Dartmouth. She had never been so happy to be away from Forks.. well.. she was sad too because she was leaving behind her best friend Jacob and her Precious Edward but she was excited to be starting her life and living in a dorm.. a Co-Ed Dorm at that.. So she began to unpack her stuff from her car and take it up to Seuss Hall where her dorm was to be. When she got up there however.. she saw a Brunette haired guy laying down on a bed and he appered to be sleeping.. so she walked into the room quietly.

"Hello Bella.. I couldn't wait for you to get here." a voice behind her said.

Bella jumped about a half a mile when she heard her name coming from such a beautiful voice...

"Ed - Edward.. What are you doing here?" Bella asked him.

"I arranged it so we could be living together because I didn't want you to be going so far away from me.. I would miss you too much." Edward told her.

"Aww, You are so sweet... Help me unpack the rest of my stuff from my car and then we need to go to Orientation." Bella told him.

So they both went out to Bella's Car and unloaded the stuff quickly and before they knew it it was time to go to Orientation... So they walked hand in hand to it and got the information that they both needed to survive at Dartmouth and then they both went back to the dorm.

"So are you hungry my love?" Edward asked Bella.

"Yeah, I am Starving seeing as it was a long day and I traveled and all." Bella said.

"I know this best pizza place here that serves the most wonderful tasting pizza alive." Edward told her.

"Eh, I don't really want to go out.. I'd much rather take a long hot shower and get into my PJ's and watch some TV or something." Bella said to him.

"That's fine.. I have no problem going out and bringing it back for us." Edward said.

"Mmm.. I knew you were wonderful." Bella said as she smiled at him.

"Be back in a few my love." Edward said.

So Edward left to go to the pizza place and Bella gathered her shower stuff and laid her PJ's out on her bed for after her shower... She went and took her shower letting the water run all down her.. So when she was done with her shower.. she dried off and wrapped the towel around her and opened the door...

"Edward, Are you here?" Bella called out.

She got no answer so she came out of the bathroom and changed into her PJ's and found a good book to read.. She got so into her book that she didn't even notice that Edward had come back from the pizza place with a Medium Sized Black Olive, Pepperoni Pizza with Extra Cheese.

"Bella, Can you help me out here love?" Edward asked her.

So Bella hurried over to the door and took the pizza out of his hand and set it on the table while he set the sodas on the table as well. Bella took a bite of the pizza...

"Mmm.. Wow.. This is good Pizza." Bella said.

"Only the best for you my beautiful Bella." Edward said.

So after they ate dinner they cuddled up for the night and watched some TV and went to sleep in each others arms.


End file.
